Restless Hopes
by Ash Night4
Summary: This is a story about Anakin and Padme, and what happens after they get married
1. Default Chapter

This is my attempt at writing a star wars fanfic, for the simple reason that Miss B might be dissapointed if I don't. Oh, and you big star wars buffs, please don't be angry with me if something isn't right because after all this is called fan fiction for a reason. If you have any suggestions or comments, please put them in your reviews. So, to Miss B and Saavikam, here goes nothing!  
  
Restless Hopes  
  
Padme Amidala sat outside her far away seaside house that she shared with her husband, Anakin Skywalker, and wondered if she had done the right thing. She knew that she loved him deeply and he loved her back, just as deeply, but she still felt partially responsible for his breaking the Jedi code by marrying her. He had been greatly punished by his master, Obi-wan, for doing so and he wasn't allowed to go on a Jedi mission for another two years. She felt he was becoming a little agitated at this and was actions were beginning to seem rather like that of a large cat cooped up in a very small cage. Of course, he never failed to show her his affection, but it felt like something was missing in their relationship.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, which, although Jedi's can do that easily, Anakin dared not use it on her, he came through the back door and onto the porch where she was sitting, and sat down beside her. "What's wrong, love?" he asked her, tenderly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she replied. She looked up at him with a troubled expression, and he stroked her soft face with his fingertips.  
  
"Come now, there must be something. I've never seen your beautiful features look so sad," he said, although he felt he already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm beginning to miss all the excitement of the missions, seeing as I resigned as a senate member to be with you. And you seem troubled, too, lately, what with not being able to go on your mission, either," she said. "I'm starting to think, well, that maybe we did the wrong thing."  
  
"Nonsense," he told her. "You know I'm very happy being with you, and that I will resume my Jedi ways once more, in two years."  
  
"It's just that, well, you seem like a fish out of water lately, anxious to get back into the sea."  
  
"Oh, love," he sighed. "I really hope you don't feel at all responsible for my punishment. After all, it was my choice to get married to you, and it was I who first captured your love."  
  
"You know what?" she said, excitedly. "Let's go somewhere, somewhere far away. Let's go on a mission of our own."  
  
"But you know very well that you're not allowed to leave here right now. It's too dangerous. There are old sentate members who have gone to the dark side since you left the senate. They would stop at nothing to assassinate you."  
  
"Oh, bother them," she said. "No one would have to know we were gone. We could set up holographic projections of ourselves in case suspicions should be aroused. And as for those traitor senators, I'm sure we could take them on. After your experience fighting some of the greatest dark lords, and our escape from those horrible creatures in the arenas that day, I'm sure a few senators would be no match."  
  
Anakin held up his robotic arm. "What about this?" he asked. "I'm no good at fighting with this arm, and seeing as it's my good arm, I'd have to fight one handed, with my bad fighting arm. I know Obi-wan won't help me find someone to help me restore it, or even whether that technology exists yet. And in case you haven't forgotten, Obi-wan has bound most of my Jedi-powers, so it would be useless."  
  
"But I can still fight," Padme stated, stubbornly.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but it's still too risky. Forget it, we're not going." ***************************************************  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it. If I get lots of reviews I will make more chapters, So please review! 


	2. The Decision

Here's the second chapter, truly sorry you've had to wait for so long, but I've been extremely busy. Hope everyone likes it!  
  
Chapter 2: The Decision  
  
Anakin hated to see Padme walk off like that. It hurt, but there was just no way he could agree. As much as he wanted a mission, too, he knew that it was impossible, out of the question. Besides, what kind of mission could they possibly take? He thought about it for a moment. Then, the thought struck him. If they just said that they would take a vacation, that wasn't necessarily forbidden. Then they were bound to find adventure anyway, depending on where they went, and he might even get a chance to help his fellow Jedi's battle the dark side and get revenge on Count Dooku. His head had been swimming with such excitement about these thoughts, that he completely forgot the obvious.  
  
He realized his fault and stared regretfully down at his cold metal replacement where his arm used to be. He cursed himself for not waiting for Obi's command to attack. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He was so caught up in his own foolishness that he had made that terrible mistake. He could still feel the searing pain he had felt as the lightsaber had penetrated his skin and bone before the moment when he had blacked out and was unconsciously rescued by Yoda after Yoda had fought off Dooku. After all this had ran through his mind for the umpteenth time, he realized for the second time, as he had told Padme, that there was just no way he was in fighting condition. He hated to disappoint her, but he reluctantly trudged back into the house and went to go talk to her.  
  
He found her sitting in her favorite chair by the mantle in the living room, her back to him.  
  
"Padme."  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
"Padme, look at me."  
  
Padme unwillingly turned to stare up into those deep blue eyes of his. At the moment they wore a look that said, "I'm sorry, but you know the rules."  
  
"Padme, look, I suppose there are ways we could pull it off. God knows I have pulled too many unlawful things off before. But, it's much too dangerous. We'd both get ourselves killed. It wouldn't matter so much if I died, but I couldn't bring myself to put you in danger as well. I care about you too much. And I wouldn't be able to defend you either. As I have said, my Jedi powers are bound, and this arm would prove useless in hand to hand combat."  
  
Padme hesitated. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words.  
  
"Padme, can't we just be happy as we are for now? I'll be back on missions in two years, and I promise you I will take you with me."  
  
"How do you know Anakin? Anything could happen in two years," said Padme.  
  
The words stung Anakin like bitter cold as he recognized that she was right. Two years could be an awfully long or short time when you were dealing with a former senator and a Jedi on temporary punishment. He could sense that Padme could feel this, because she looked up at him once again, great hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"Look, you're completely right okay? I do feel like a fish out of water and I do need a good adventure to refresh myself. I hate being cooped up like this and I hate having to stay here and live a normal, pathetic life!" He was nearly shouting by now. "But I just can't go somewhere without being able to fight! It makes me feel helpless, defenseless. I hate that feeling Padme, I really do. It's the worst feeling in the world."  
  
"We can figure out something, can't we? We always do," said Padme.  
  
"Not this time, we can't."  
  
"Don't you even want to try? You've changed, Anakin, you really have."  
  
"You know what? Fine, let's go. It will be totally on impulse, but isn't that the best way to go? I'll train myself so I can still fight and there might be a way to build up my Jedi powers, just a little, without Obi having to unbind them." Anakin couldn't believe what he had just said, but he loved Padme too much to let her down. And there were things that needed to be done in the Jedi world that he really wanted to help with.  
  
Padme seemed to have trouble believing this as well. "You really mean it?"  
  
"I do," he said. "I want you to be happy, and if that makes you happy will do it. What have we got to lose?"  
  
Padme got up and threw her arms around Anakin. "I knew you couldn't say no!"  
  
Anankin couldn't help feeling that this would probably be a suicide mission, but he sucked up his pride and said, "Let's go get ready." ******************************************************** End of Chapter 2. I need more reviews to write more chapters, thanks. Hope you liked it! 


	3. Preparations

Well, thank you very much to all my faithful reviewers, and now that I finally have time, I've decided to write the long awaited third chapter. Here goes. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Preparations  
  
Anakin sighed heavily as he threw his small collection of possessions into his bag, as Jedi's weren't allowed to have much, and didn't need much. He had a wrenched feeling inside, as if his instincts knew that they shouldn't be doing this. It felt like Obi-Wan was there breathing down his neck, lecturing him on what a bad idea this was. But then, he thought of the fun they would probably have, and he lightened up a little. They still hadn't decided where they would go, but they knew they wanted to leave today. So, after Anakin had finished getting ready, he went to go and set up the holograms and do everything else they needed for coverup.  
  
Padme could not believe that Anakin and her were going to have an adventure together. Not that she hadn't had enough adventures with him before, but that was before they loved each other, and those adventures weren't necessarily deliberate. This would be just them, together as a married couple, out in the universe experiencing it with renewed energy. She could hardly wait. She loved him so much and she knew he would be much happier when he was not cooped up. She knew he loved the sea by her home just as much as she did, but you could only gaze at it for so long. While she was pondering these thoughts, she had been packing her things as well, and freshening herself up. When she finished, she wandered into the main chamber, to help Anakin finish with the preparations. She sauntered up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey sweetie," he said, and they shared a passionate kiss, before moving on to the next task. Anakin was using a robot that he and Padme had bought after their marriage to look up Jedi fighting tips. He was finding some good holographic messages from other people who had lost body parts in lightsaber duels. He decided to save what he had looked up already and learn the rest on the ship, for it would be a long voyage. Their next task was contacting the Jedi Council and letting them know that they would be going on a vacation. Their plan was to tell the council they were going to vacation on one of Endor's moons and then they would actually go there and set up their holograms. When the holographic images were set up they would set the stealth on their ship and sneak off into space.  
  
Then Anakin began to work on making holograms with the help of their robot, which was named Y-9U7, but they had dubbed it "Winey." As Anakin was concentrating on making the holograms with Winey, Padme frowned at him. "Take a rest, Ani, honey, you've been working so hard. Your brow is so furrowed that I think it might stay that way forever!" They both laughed at that. "No but seriously, Anakin, why don't you let me finish, I'll finish for you," added Padme.  
  
"How about, we work on it together and compromise?" said Anakin.  
  
"Okay, dear," she said. In the end, Anakin ended up doing most of the work while Padme teased with him, playfully.  
  
Finally they were ready to go. They both flopped down on Padme's bed as they had ended up retreating to her bedchamber after they finished.  
  
"I'm so glad we're going, this is so exciting!" exclaimed Padme. ************************************  
  
Well, there you go peeps. I don't know what else to say except review! More chapters to come I promise! 


End file.
